Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show
Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show is a Custom Stage Show/DVD for Season 15 which was filmed at Nassau Coliseum which was produced by Vee Corporation Plot Barney and his friends (Including his Sesame Street friends) takes center stage where they have fun using there Imagination. Elmo takes everyone into Elmo's World & descusses about being Happy. Cast (in order of apperances) Act I: * Barney * Mark Cassidy * Brian Mateo * Chelsea Lansberg * Kristen Lansberg * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Abby Cadabby * Elmo * Bert * Ernie * Count Von Count * Kermit the Frog Act II: * Mr Noodle (Cameo) Song List Act I: *Barney is a Dinosaur (Hip Hop/Original) *If Your'e Happy and You Know It (Techno) *Be Our Guest (Disney Mania version) *Put a Smile On (What's in a Name? Version) *Hello, Hello, Hello (Sesame Street version) *I Hear Music Everywhere (Season 14 version) *Mister Knickerbocker (Hip Hop) *The Clapping Song (Country) *If All The Raindrops (World Music) *C is for Cookie (Big Bird & Company version) *I Love Words (Elmo's Green Thumb) *Grease Lightnin' *Prowlin' Act II: *Elmo's World *Make Them Laugh *Sing a Little Song (Country) *Laugh with Me *Elmo's World (Closing) *ABC-DEF-GHI *You Can Count on Me (Hip Hop) *Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) *Count on Me (Sesame Street Live Let's Be Friends) *Just Imagine (Barney's Colorful World version) *A Friend Like You (Barney's Let Imagine Live version) *Dance Dance Dance (BIG TIME RUSH version) *I Love You (Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! version dubbed by Dean Wendt) Notes * Barney has his Season 13 Costume & Played By Miguel E. Franklin * BJ has his Season 12 head & played By Alison Shalane Warchol * Riff is played By Megan Godin * Baby Bop has her Season 13 costume & played By Lauren Mayeux * Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop's Costumes (from the TV show) were used in this Vee Corporation Show * All the Sesame Street costumed characters (Besides Big Bird's Costume) were also from Busch Gardens * At the end of the show (For people with Dino Seats),Barney & his friends can talk to the people with voice boxes in the costumes except for the humans who can originally talk * The Stage from Barney's Big Surprise is used. Also, there are lights on the stage & there is a jumbo screen on the top of the stage. * This marks the 1st time Barney & Friends, SESAME STREET & Kermit are mixed in with this show * This marks the 1st time Abby Cadabby & Kermit were together * This is the 1st Barney based Vee Corporation show to have a Barney Doll in the beginning of the show * This is the 1st Barney Show (Since Barney in Concert) & The 1st Vee Corporation show not to tour across America. Instead, Barney & his friends perform for 2 weeks at Nassau Coliseum Previews March 14th 2014 opening *FBI Warning (1988-1996) *HiT Entertainment *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney's Biggest Show Title Card closing Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Season 15 Home Videos